Baby Boom On The Enterprise
by JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: The Enterprise is switched to a new role-testing family life on long voyages. Jim, Carol and their friends experience parenthood and child rearing-without having to be separated.
1. Chapter 1

"Honey, I'm home!" Called the Captain of the Enterprise as he stepped through the doors of his quarters after a long day of hobnobbing with the brass and certain ambassadors who must be impressed by any means possible. He hated that, but it went along with being a starship captain, so he'd gritted his teeth and endured it. Jim was especially grateful to return to his family after this type of day.

"In here, darling!" came the answering voice of his wife from the next room. He strode through the door eagerly, stripping off his grey dress jacket as he went.

Carol was sitting in the cozy recliner in their bedroom, feeding their month old son, David. Jim stopped short, awestruck by the sight of his much loved family.

"Hi, beautiful," he breathed, tiptoeing forward. Carol smiled and tilted her head up for a kiss, which he very willingly gave. Little David nursed on unfazed.

Jim smiled at the sight of his son's greedy suckling. "Kid's got quite an appetite, just like me."

"Of course," Carol said fondly, running a finger over the tiny cheek. "He's a Kirk. Needs lots of nourishment for that super charged metabolism. How did it go today?" She asked her husband.

Jim rubbed his son's bald head lovingly before he sat down on the bed to change into civvies.

"Tolerable. Stuffy ambassador schmoozing all day. They seemed to like our family friendly operation, though. Nobody thought I would be content in a non-exploratory role, but they've seen how we've made the adjustment and they're kind of impressed. Barnett said we set a record for most babies born to a starship crew in one year."

Carol laughed. "That doesn't surprise me one bit. The bridge crew alone has six, going on seven!What was the total?"

"Thirty nine," answered the Captain. "I guess lots of couples wanted to take advantage of the kid-friendly version of the Enterprise."

"It is rather nice," said Carol, putting David on her shoulder and patting his little back, "the excitement of space travel without so much danger for you to throw yourself head first in."

Jim nodded sheepishly. "You and Uhura get together today?" he asked her as he returned from replicating some pizza. She was busy changing David now, which made him keep a clear distance.

"Yes, we did, actually. She says the twins are crawling everywhere now. Spock's been doing a lot of baby proofing."

Jim smiled at the picture of his first officer going over every inch of his rooms, covering up and putting away anything deemed hazardous. Spock and Uhura had nine month old fraternal twins, Soren and Seleste. They were getting to a very adventurous stage of their development and kept their parents on high alert.

"Don't tell anyone," he added mischievously, "but those little pointy-eared darlings have Bones's heart in the palm of their hands. I caught him babysitting willingly the other day, sweet talking them in the cutest southern style. David's going to be jealous."

"Somehow, I think he'll manage," said Carol amusedly. "He gets fawned over plenty enough by everybody else. Leonard's just practicing up for baby McCoy. Here, Jim. Take him for a bit while I get something presentable on."

She handed the infant off to a very willing Jim, who carefully cradled his tiny offspring. Fatherhood had been a daunting prospect to him while Carol was pregnant, but from the moment David was born Jim loved that little man very much. Carol thought the sight of her husband staring down in wonder at newborn David was a sight she'd forever cherish and couldn't get enough of.

The baby blinked up at him through sleepy blue eyes that Jim couldn't yet tell whether they were more like his or Carol's.

"Hey buddy, you gonna go nigh-nigh soon? I bet you've had a full day. All that eating and sleeping, and filling your diaper, and fussing's got you all worn out, huh?" David gave a huge yawn. "I'll take that as a yes," Jim whispered, grinning, and placed a kiss on the wee forehead. Presently the baby's eyelids drooped shut and his breathing evened out in slumber.

His wife tripped back into the room moments later, dressed in a loose sweater dress, tights, heels, and sparkly earrings. She looked stunning. The two of them were meeting a group of friends for an elegant dinner and movie night. Lots of babysitters were needed, but they had plenty of volunteers and they all enjoyed an evening of socializing.

Jim gently laid his son down in the bassinet and tucked him in carefully. Carol came up beside him and put an arm around him. "Janice will be here in a few minutes to watch him. He's just so sweet, isn't he?" She whispered, the beautiful motherly glow on her face. "Completely precious," Jim agreed, "and you look gorgeous, babe." He leaned in and kissed her again.

Everybody in their little group had plenty of interesting stories to share about life with little ones. Scotty and Gaila had year old Fern, who was just starting to walk and as bubbly as her mother. Bones of course had Joanna and Christine was seven months along with Baby boy McCoy. Bones refused to reveal the name, mostly to frustrate Jim.

Sarah and Hikaru were the parents of Demora, who was just a week older than David and a little beauty with a full head of dark hair and eyes just like her father's. Jim felt not a little pride as he surveyed the group gathered around the table that evening. He had been a part of all of their weddings and now he was a part of the circle of growing families sharing a journey together.

That night as he spooned with Carol, pressing kisses into her neck, he realized something. "Carol, having a stable family is the greatest thing, isn't it? I never really had one and I told myself I was just fine that way, but I was wrong. I wouldn't ever want to miss this: what I have with you and David."

Carol laid her hand on top of his and basked in his warmth. "Both of us know how badly family can hurt you and now we finally have the positive kind," she whispered. "It's wonderful, Jim. Tiring sometimes, but that's parenthood. I'm glad I met you." He smiled in the darkness.

"Me too, love. Me too." They slipped into a peaceful sleep cuddling together. (Well, four hours of it anyway.)


	2. Chapter 2

Joanna McCoy arrived on the Enterprise with a suitcase and an enthusiastic smile. She couldn't wait to meet her newborn baby brother that had just entered the world two days ago. She was so excited she forgot to be scared of the transporter when she beamed up to the ship. Her "Uncle" Jim was waiting for her, carrying his own baby, whom she was also excited to meet.

"Hey, Jo!", the captain greeted once her molecules had finished arranging themselves. "Glad you could make it!"

"Uncle Jim!", She squealed happily, "Davy!" She ran forward and gave the captain a hug, eyes glued to the chubby-cheeked little boy in his arms. "He's even cuter in person," she sighed, admiring the wide blue eyes and tuft of pale blonde hair that stuck straight up from David's head in a comical fashion.

Jim grinned proudly. "He sure is. Takes after his dad." Joanna shook her head in amusement, reaching out to pat the little hand. His tiny yellow shirt said, "My Daddy is A Starship Captain".

"Awww, so adorable," she cooed as David's dimply smile appeared. "Where's Auntie Carol?"

"She's with Christine and your Dad right now. I'm supposed to be taking you there," Jim replied, bouncing David and causing him to beam again. He really DID look like his daddy, Joanna thought to herself. That smile was all Kirk. Jim then turned and they headed to the turbo lift.

"He's going to grow up and drive Dad crazy, too, I guess." She commented as they moved downward.

"Yep," the captain confirmed cheerfully. "It's his Kirk duty in life, after all."

She rolled her eyes, "you're silly, Uncle Jim." He grinned at her. "Is Chrissy okay?", she asked, "Daddy said it took a really long time for Jeffrey to be born."

Jim repositioned the baby before he answered. "Yes, she'll be okay. Has to stay in bed for a while, though. Your daddy's really being protective of her. It's sweet." Joanna could imagine that. Daddy wouldn't let anybody hurt her or Chrissy or little Jeffrey.

At last, they were walking into the bright lights of the medical bay. There seemed to be a great bustle around one of the private rooms, toward which Jim was leading her. Mr. Chekov came out, talking excitedly to Mr. Sulu. Then her dad came through the doorway and Joanna forgot she was a big girl now.

"Daddy!" she shrieked, putting down her suitcase and running toward him. He scooped her up in a tight hug.

"Hi, Jo. I've missed you so much, honey." Jo though he looked tired, but really happy.

"I've missed you too, Daddy. I can't wait to meet all the babies!", she stated enthusiastically. His eyes crinkled in amusement.

"Well, you'll have two weeks for it and it looks like you've already met Davy here." He smiled at Jim's infant, who had drooled all over himself and was being patiently cleaned off by his father.

"Now I want to see my baby brother!" She said determinedly.

"Okay, Darlin," he allowed, "Just remember to keep calm and no bouncing. Your stepmom's trying to rest."

Joanna nodded solemnly and followed her dad into the small room. Her stepmom, Christine, was propped up in bed, holding a small bundle. Joanna rather liked "Chrissy" as she called her. She was good at fixing up cuts and stuff and was kind to Joanna. She made Daddy smile, too, not upset like her real mom did.

Auntie Carol was sitting beside her smiling and cooing at the baby. They both looked up at her entrance.

"Hi, Joanna! Ready to see your little brother?" Asked Christine warmly.

"Uh-huh," said Jo, approaching the bed carefully. Christine carefully switched the baby so he was facing out, where Jo could see him.

It was hard to believe how tiny he was: a red, wrinkly face under a blue hat, two itty bitty fists, and the cutest sleepy expression Joanna had ever seen.

"Hi, Jeffrey. I'm you're big sister. Nice to meet you," she softly told him. "You're really cute." Jeffrey merely yawned, which made her giggle at how cute it was.

"Was Davy this tiny when he was first born?" She inquired of Auntie Carol.

"Oh, yes he was. And even more wrinkly, too," she said with a smile, glancing over at Jim and Davy in the doorway.

"You and Davy are going to be best friends," she firmly told her brother, who was looking around with big dark eyes. She looked up at her dad, who was smiling tenderly at his family.

"He kind of looks like you, Daddy. His chin looks the same."

"So he does, peanut," he answered proudly, "and he's got his mama's cute little nose and eyes."

Joanna carefully investigated this and confirmed it was indeed, true. She sat mesmerized for some time until he began to fuss. Even his tiny wails were cute, she thought. Her dad sent her out to get dinner with Jim while the baby was fed and soothed to sleep again. Davy was also hungry and was handed off to his mother for his own nourishment. It was hard to leave the adorable babies, but she was pretty hungry, so she followed Uncle Jim out of the room.

"Aren't babies amazing, Uncle Jim?" she asked as they strolled through the ship. Jim looked down at her with an amused but affectionate smile.

"Yeah, they are. A lot of work, but they're pretty special. David's got us wrapped around his little finger, and Jeffrey's gonna be the same way. You'll have to go see Spock and Uhura's twins sometime. They're almost walking."

"Of course," Joanna said matter of factly. I'm going to visit as many babies as I can while I'm here."

"That will take lots of energy, so we'd better load up on food," Jim said, a twinkle in his eye. "Race you to the mess hall! Last one there's a rotten egg!" She narrowed her eyes and took off after him.


	3. Chapter 3

Two dimply, rosy-cheeked infants were rolling around on a blanket in the nursery/daycare room of the Enterprise. Demora Sulu was eyeing David Kirk with suspicion, if babies can be suspicious. David was gnawing busily on a baby toy and slowly scooting closer and closer to the edge of the blanket.

The seven-month olds were moving around a lot now: rolling over and sort-of-not-quite crawling. They weren't sure where their mommies had gone, but they liked having all the cool new spaces to explore. David was going off the mat and Demora didn't like it.

"Wuh!" she said ("where are you going, it's dangerous out there")

"Oooo-boo!", replied David ("it's fun. Besides, I'm looking for Jeffy. I can't find him!")

"Eeeee" Demora said, wiggling her bottom as she crawled closer to the center of the blanket. (Well, some of us like to be comfortable. Jeffry's not here today.)

"Uuuh?" ("Why not? He's supposed to always be here") David stopped sucking on his favorite star toy.

"Wahk- wahk!" ("He's got a fever, and he's home with his mommy"). A yeoman picked up David and gently deposited him back in the middle of the rug.

"That's a good boy, Davy! You're growing so big!" She exclaimed. David sat on his haunches, looking somewhat disgruntled.

"Ba-ba!" He said. ("I'm hungry")

"Ermf!" Scolded Demora (you're always hungry! And you like your milk from your Mommy's milk machines, not a bottle!")

David's little mouth made a sad pouty face. "Ma-ma!" He said, lower lip quivering.

Yeoman Edwards promptly picked him up crooning, "it's okay, Davy! Mommy will come back to get you soon!"

Demora grunted her disdain and rolled over to her favorite stuffed floppy rabbit. "Look at her go!" Squealed the ensign. "Demora's got moves!"

Demora rolled her eyes ("course, I can move, silly grown-up".)

David was being bounced and cuddled, which he loved. Everybody who worked in the nursery was fond of the little Kirk man who took after his daddy so much, including the charm. He grinned up at his caretaker. (You're not Mommy or Daddy, but you have a good bouncing rhythm) His big blue eyes worked greatly in his favor as no one could resist them.

"You're such a cute little guy, Davy!", babbled the Yeoman, "You're gonna be a heartbreaker when you grow up!"

"Weeee!" He grinned, waving his fists in agreement. (Of course, I'm a Kirk)

Demora rolled onto her back and grabbed her toes. ("Show off! See, I can be cute too!")

Janice Rand was charmed from her place in the opposite corner holding a tiny Andorian baby.

"Demi, you go, girl! Gonna do some yoga?"

("I don't know what that is, lady, I'm just stretching")

Presently, a voice was heard in the doorway. "Davy-love, Mummy's here!" Davy bounced and squirmed in excitement. "Ma-ma!" (She's here to save me at last! Yay!)

Carol chuckled at her warm welcome and went to collect her son, who was drooling in his eagerness to see her. Ensign Edwards handed the baby over with a smile.

"He was really good today, Dr. Marcus. Only a little fussing after you left. He and Demora play so nicely together."

"That's what I like to hear!" Carol crooned, kissing David's head. "Hmmmmm" he uttered happily. (I love you, mommy. Now take me home and feed me.)


	4. Chapter 4

"Da-da-da!" Two little feet walked unsteadily toward the outstretched arms waiting for them to close the distance.

"Look at him go!" Winona Kirk exclaimed proudly, watching her grandson toddle toward his father. David had recently become mobile and it coincided with a visit to earth. The little guy was happy to show off his newfound skills and squealed with glee when Jim swung him up and praised him for his efforts.

"That's my boy, Davy! Such a big guy! You're gonna be running all over the place before long." He tickled his son, eliciting giggles from the year old Kirk.

Winona hadn't seen him since he was a week old, due to schedules and missions, but she had her camera out and was making the most of their family reunion. Davy was basking in it, being fond of attention like his dad. Carol was watching from the couch, smiling at her men with affection and pride, thankful everyday that Jim had made her part of both his ship family and his lifetime family.

"He's getting pretty good at this," she observed, as her son crowed triumphantly in Jim's arms.

"He sure is," agreed Winona, "And soon he'll be causing terror, like every Kirk man before him."

"Was I really that bad?" Jim protested, trying to look as innocent as his small offspring did.

"Yes," said both women together. "But we love you anyway," added Carol.

"Gee, thanks," he said, winking at his wife.

Winona couldn't help but smile at Jim's antics. He acted more and more like George the older he grew.

"It's hard to believe he's a year old now," she sighed. "Seems like just yesterday we were waiting for baby to arrive."

"Yes," said Carol, "And then I was screeching myself hoarse trying to squeeze that giant Kirk head out into the world." She playfully rubbed Jim's own head as Winona laughed.

"That was frightening," he admitted, setting Davy down to romp on the floor some more. "I was terrified for you and completely helpless at the same time. Thank goodness for Bones doing his thing and helping you through that."

"Because YOU weren't any help at all, passed out on the floor," his wife reminded him, with a wicked grin.

"I didn't know it would look like that." Jim grimaced at the memory of seeing his son's head emerging that had had him keeling over. Bones and Carol had never let him hear the end of it for that.

"What did you think, Jimmy?" His mom asked. "That babies just popped out perfectly clean and dry?"

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I don't know. I never stopped to consider that part."

Both women laughed again. "Well, I'll make sure you're fully educated before we do this again," Carol said, putting her arm around her husband. Jim turned a bit pink, but let himself be caressed anyway.

Davy was leaning on the coffee table, admiring his reflection in the shiny surface.

"Wha-ha?" He asked his parents.

"Yep, that's you in there, Davy-boy," grinned Jim. "Admiring your perfect genetics are you? A son after my own heart."

He applauded his son, who looked up and beamed at his daddy with the signature Kirk grin.

"So now we definitely know his big head came from you," Carol quipped, rolling her eyes at Jim's prideful state.

"And Grandpa before that." added Winona. "George thought he was such a lady-killer. It took him two years to persuade me to even go out with him. Then of course, he turned on the charm and I was lost forever."

"Ah, yes. The awkward Kirk courtship attempts. I know them well." Carol kissed Jim's cheek affectionately before rescuing Davy from disaster.

"Well, it eventually works," Jim shrugged, "Lucky for Dad and I. Now, while you're here, Mom, would you like to see our Enterprise kids holo collection? It's filled with cuteness."

Well, Winona certainly could not say no to that and while David napped they pored over pictures of the many young children on the Enterprise. At the end, there was a sweet photo of David, Jeffrey McCoy, and Demora Sulu all sitting up and making cute faces at the camera.

"Oh, this is totally precious!" She exclaimed. "You can see who their fathers are just by the expressions: Jeffrey's little frowny face, Demora's unimpressed stare, and Davy's giant grin. The family-friendly version of Space exploration seems to be working out well, Jim."

"Glad you think so, Mom. I hope it stays that way. I like our little kid factory. Everyone's learning together and we don't have to choose between space and family. I'd say it's a win-win situation." Winona looked at the happy little family and thought it definitely counted as a win.


End file.
